Falling for Disaster
by snoopika
Summary: She ran. Now she's living in a dump with a stoned guy who tends to get too friendly for her liking. She discovers that her new job comes with a boy with the biggest attitude she's ever seen. Needing the money, she has to learn how to deal with the Uchiha. Can she trust the boy with his good looks? Or will things take a turn for the worse when he starts to unravel her secrets?
1. Chapter 1: co-worker

**Okay so I've had this idea for a while now and I hope you like it. It's a modern Sasuke x OC story so no ninja in here just love and feels ;) If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes please tell me! I did my best to get all the errors out but you never know right.  
><strong>**Please just enjoy and tell me what you think :)  
>AN: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke<strong> **just my Oc's ...well yeah duh.  
>Oh and the cover image is not mine either, I might draw something and upload it later..probably..<strong>

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy looked out into the night. Leisurely sitting in his seat by the window. Elbows lazily propped up on the coffee table in front of him, his chin resting in his hands. He let his eyes roam the dark, nearly empty streets in front of the coffee shop. There were a few drunken teens wandering around and some busboys closing the restaurants for the night but none of them managed to spark his interest.<p>

God he was bored. Shifting his gaze to the starry night sky, he was about to let out a heavy sigh when he was brutally hit on the back of his head with a stack of paper.

Growling, he turned his head towards the old, plump lady who had just hit him hard enough to make him see the stars from up close.

She put her hands on her hips, still holding her cursed weapon, which made her already big and bubbly but seem even bigger. It made him wonder how in the world she still managed to fit through the door.

"Get your ass movin' boy, I ain't payin' you to don't do nothin'." She scolded with a pleasant accent.

"There are no customers lest anyway." He replied, rubbing his still aching head. For an old woman she sure hit hard.

"There's still a pile of filthy dishes waitin' for you over there and it ain't getting' no smaller with you just sittin' here."

Sighing, he got up, "You really are a slave worker, you know that?"

"Quit bein' such a drama queen Sasuke;" She turned around and waggled towards the counter, dropping the stack of paper on it.

Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards the sink where indeed an enormous pile of used cups and dishes was mocking him with the fact that the greying woman had yet to install a dishwasher.

"What are those?" He asked, nodding his head towards the pile of paper and filling the sink with warm water.

"Flyers, askin' for help here at the shop."

When she said that, his head shot up. "What?"

"Hahaha, there ain't no need to be afraid dear, I ain't firin' you. Though I might start to consider it if you keep slackin' off like that."  
>Sasuke just snorted and continued washing the dishes.<p>

"But it ain't no bad idea to get some extra help."

"I'm fine on my own."

"Sure you are boy, sure you are."

She clearly didn't believe him. He knew from the way she looked at the bags that had started to show under his eyes, due to all his late night shifts.

"But a bit of help won't do no harm and I ain't getting' no younger here, you know."

"Hmpf, do whatever."

He didn't really want a colleague. A new employee would only get in his way and it would mean he would have to socialize with the person, something he wasn't feeling up to.

"Oh, you might want to fix that attitude of yours. Who knows, it might be some cute girl."  
>She winked teasingly at him and made her way to the kitchen. For the second time that night he rolled his eyes and snorted at the woman's silliness.<p>

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke was still washing dishes and cursing because some sticky goo refused to come off the dish he was holding. What had this person eaten? He had been scrubbing the same damned spot for over five minutes now and it still wouldn't clean off.

He only looked up when the door opened and the bell rang, signalling that someone had come in.

There was a very short girl standing in the middle of the room. If she were to stand next to the boy she wouldn't even reach his shoulders. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt and made a bit of a nervous impression. She opened her mouth, about to say something.

"We're closed." He cut her off quickly and looked back to the plate he was still scrubbing.

He frowned. Oh that was just great. The print on the dish had started to come off but the damned goo was still there! How was that even possible. Growling, he threw the plate with the garbage and heard it break. Lack of sleep did not make his temper any better.

Looking back up, he noticed that the girl was still standing there, only now one of her eyebrows was slightly raised. He couldn't tell if it was because he had just killed a plate or rudely cut her off. Maybe both.

"I came to apply for the job." She said, folding her arms in front of her chest. Was she trying to be intimidating? It was ridiculous considering her small build.

He went back to his work and looked at her, debating whether or not to tell her to get lost. At any other time he probably would've done just that but now he could feel his heavy eyelids wearing him down. The lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on him

Granny was right, they could use the help. Sighing, he took his hands out of the water.

Oh look at that, his hands had transformed into wrinkly granny hands, how nice. He dried his hands and rummaged through some papers by the cash register. He found what he was looking for and held out a job application form to her.

"Fill it in and I'll see what I can do."

Handing her a pen, she nodded and started writing.

While she was at it he took the time to look her over once more. Just like he had thought she didn't even reach his shoulders, not nearly. He wondered if she was even old enough for the job. Giving in to his curiosity he took a peek at what she had written. 18, well that was surprising.

Brown, curly hair fell over her shoulder as she was writing and hid part of her face. She tucked it behind her ear and revealed straight bangs, her golden eyes traveling down the paper. He noticed that she hesitated when she had to fill in her number and again when she had to write down her address. Probably wasn't the type to give out personal information, much like him.

_Is she done yet? How long is she going to take? _Just as he was thinking about granny's previous comment about cute girls and considering the possibility of the old woman being psychic, the girl put down her pen.

"I'm done." She said, looking up at him.  
><em><br>Well thanks for stating the obvious_, he thought sarcastically.

Sasuke had to admit that she was rather cute but more in the sense of her looking like a grade schooler instead of an 18 years old adolescent. To top it off she seemed so easy the manipulate. He wasn't changing his attitude for anyone, especially not for this one.

He could practically see a light bulb lit up above his head as he suddenly got an idea. Trying to keep a smirk from creeping his face, he started talking.

"I bet you don't know this but here we have a little rule before you can actually start working here."

She tilted her head to the side, reminding him of a dog.

"You have to do a short trail period so we can see what you're worth."

Her eyebrows shot up a bit but he quickly continued before she could interrupt.

"And yours is starting right now."

He threw her the towel.

"You can start by finishing up those dishes and cleaning up."

He was already making his way to the door.

"I'll be going now. I'm sure you can handle it. Just give your file to Granny, she's the owner. Or leave it there she'll find it."

"What? Wait, where are you—"

The door closed. Through the window he just gave her a sweet, fake smile and a wave, leaving her with her mouth wide open.

Sighing in relief she pulled the plug out of the sink and watched the water run down the drain. As she leaned against the counter top she let out yet another curse. She was pissed at that guy who had just tricked her into doing his dirty work. Trail period, yeah right, he just wanted to skip work that's what it was. Did he really believe she would fall for such a transparent lie?

He sure had the looks but lacked the personality. This only added to her conviction that all good looking guys were stuck up asses. In her head she had given him all the possible names she could think of. Yes they had been curses and no they weren't nice.

Okay, so maybe she was just a tiny bit overreacting but she just really hated being underestimated and messed with. Because of her short height people had always treated her like a child and she was sure this boy was doing just the same.

She still had done the work though, she had figured that it was an excellent opportunity to make a good impression on the shopkeeper. At least, that's what it would've been if that person had actually been here.

She had done the boy a big favour in this case. His work was done and he wouldn't be caught. But where did that leave her?

Just as she was putting the last cups in the cupboard –just finding the right spots for everything had cost her an eternity- she heard a shout.

"Sasuke, ain't you almost do—"

The elderly woman, who had just barged in, stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw the girl standing on a chair –yes she needed a chair- putting cups away. She looked startled.

"Euhm…who are you?"

Well, at least this person showed some kind of interest in her. Not at all like a certain raven haired boy, apparently named Sasuke. Good to know.

"I'm Miwa." She replied politely before pointing to her file lying abandoned on the counter top, "I came to apply for the job."

The woman took in the information, picked up the file and looked around the room. Probably searching for this Sasuke person. Soon comprehension settled on her face.

"So Miwa, I guess Sasuke made a run for it and left you with his dirty work."

She snickered. _Oh boy you are busted. _"You seem to know him very well."

"I've known him since he were a little boy. Sorry if he were rude, he's like that sometimes but he doesn't mean no harm." She laughed apologetically.

"Oh it's fine, I've had the last hour to calm myself down and mentally punch him in the face." She joked, partly telling the truth. She was getting the boy back for sure.

"A funny one you are. I'm Akane Minamoto, the owner of this lovely place." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Miwa Nakagawa."

Shaking Akane's hand, she heard the words that put a radiant smile on her face and for a second she forgot her anger towards the boy.

"Well Miwa Nakagawa, since we ain't have no other candidates, I hope you're still feelin' up for the job?"

"I sure am!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment, like, follow...I won't mind :p<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: payback

**Second chapter! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Strolling along the street, Sasuke made his way towards the coffee shop. He was early. With over fifteen minutes left, he was taking his time. He was expecting a fairly grand speech from Akane about the stunt he had pulled the previous night, so you could say he wasn't very eager to go.<p>

Although he didn't let it show, he actually liked the plump woman. He had known her since forever and her kind-hearted demeanour was one of the things Sasuke liked best about her. She was the reason he had gotten –and still had- a job. He knew that the way he sometimes acted didn't really rub most shopkeepers the right way. So getting her mad wasn't what he preferred.

He didn't regret his actions though; He had finally gotten a decent night of sleep and was now feeling fitter than ever. He would gladly take the woman's anger –which wouldn't last long anyway- and listen to her rant about how he should treat people more nicely.

He reached the front door of the shop all too soon and made his way inside. The moment he opened the door and triggered the mechanism, he was greeted by the familiar sound of the doorbell. A less familiar sight was the girl in full maid costume standing behind the counter, preparing coffee for the soon to arrive guests.

The outfit was a bit too big on her, although much better than the muffled, old clothes she had worn last night. They had looked as if they had been plucked out of the garbage, ragged and worn off.

Since he had rushed out last night, he had worn his work outfit home and thus was wearing it already. He had worn the dark blazer with the shop's symbol imprinted on it a million times before but it was his first time seeing the girls outfit. A dark blue, frilled dress with a white apron, the shop symbol in big letters on the chest.

She looked up when she heard the bell and he remembered now he didn't even know her name. When she saw him standing by the door her face remained indifferent at first, before a big smile plastered itself on her face.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, 'the one who got away'." She joked and he could hear the song softly playing on the background.

When he didn't respond at her bad joke, she continued: "Akane left something for you on the counter. Seemed important."

Then she turned her attention back to grinding the coffee beans.

He walked over and picked up a plain white envelope from the spot she had just mentioned. He turned it over and saw only his name, written in Granny's curly handwriting.

He looked up cautiously at the girl who was still occupied with the beans. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up at him.

"What's in it?" A nod towards the envelope.

"Probably none of your business." He responded and turned his back on her. But not before he could see her eyes squint at the comment.

He ripped the paper envelope and slid out something that looked like a small, folded file. Folding the paper open, he started to read.

The heading read 'letter of resignation', some blank spots had been filled in by Akane. He could see his name 'Sasuke Uchiha', 'unappropriated behavious', the old woman's paragraph…wait…letter of resignation? LETTER OF RESSIGNATION! He gasped when the information sank in.

"What!?"

The yell escaped his mouth and, with a mix of shock, confusion and anger, he turned on his heel and barged into the kitchen. He found the woman he was looking for immediately. She turned in shock when he came in yelling.

"What in the world is this?" He was waving the papers around furiously, "You can't be serious! I've been working my ass off for this place and just because I skipped one time you're firing me? A letter of resignation? I've been working here for almost three years and just for this reason you're replacing me…"

At that point he started rambling about how she couldn't do this, slightly panicking and angry. But he soon noticed something was off. He could tell by the way Akane was just standing there, letting him go on and on with a weird expression on her face. He stopped his tirade and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well Sasuke, maybe you should've thought better about the consequences before droppin' all you work on this little girl."

No this wasn't right. She had trouble keeping her voice steady and was trying desperately to keep her mouth from curling upwards. She failed miserably and it was when he heard the girl giggling behind him that it dawned on him.

He turned around, enraged, glaring at the girl who was trying to cover up her laughing with her small hands, already turning red in the process.

"It's a fake isn't it?" His voice had reduced to a dangerously low growl but this only send the two chuckling women over the edge and threw them in a fit of laughter. They were practically rolling over the floor at that point, tears streaming down their cheeks.

He waited impatiently for them to finish but he was growing more aggravated by the minute; He couldn't understand what was so funny about this whole situation. Just when he was about to lose his temper for the second time, they finally managed to pick themselves off the floor. Still sniggering, Granny started to explain.

"Sorry Sasuke dear, you ain't have to worry about nothin', this was just to teach you a lesson. I ain't firing' or replacin' you."

"A lesson?" His question came out as another growl since he was still pissed off.

"Well yeah, since you decided on dumping all your responsibilities on me, someone you had only known for five minutes."

He looked down at the girl who had just spoken. She was still trying her best to keep herself from laughing.

"You think this is very funny, don't you?" He asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"Of course I think it's funny." She answered truthfully. "It's the perfect payback."

"Oh, so I guess this whole setup was your idea,"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning back slightly, he could see the sly smile creeping up her face. This girl was in no way the shy and timid, little girl he had expected her to be.

"Yes it was her idea Sasuke." Akane answered in her stead. "But I agreed to it and filled in the file because I thought you might actually learn from it."

"Learn from it?" He asked, whipping around. "Yeez, I only skipped one night. You knew how tired I was and then she came around and I just grabbed the opportunity."

"I knew you were tired but that doesn't justify your actions. It weren't nice Sasuke."

He just huffed. She snatched the file out of his hands, ripped it apart and threw it in the waste basket. "There you go, now you ain't got nothin' to worry about."

He actually felt the weight fall of his shoulders, he had really been scared of getting fired. Since his parents had died a tragic death and his brother had fled, leaving him with their parental home to tend to, he needed the money to pay the bills. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could always take up modelling but it was something he avoided at all costs. He calmed down a little.

"Good." He said. "So can I just start working now?"

"Well, since I don't expect no apology from you, you can go on. I think you got the message." The older woman waved him away with her hand.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I get it alright."<p>

He turned and brushed past the girl who was still standing in the doorway, slightly pushing her out of the way in the process.

She decided to ignore the shove she had just received and darted after him.

"Hey!" She called out to the boy.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Look, I know we've started off the wrong way—"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours." She answered flatly, earning her another glare. He knew she was right though, since he didn't respond

Instead, he turned his body so he was facing her fully.

"But since I'll be working here from now on, I don't want there to be any hard feelings. I want us to get along, so why don't we just start over?" She continued, pretending he had said nothing.

This only hurt her pride a little bit but she meant what she said, she wanted to have a good time at work and not to hate each other's guts.

"Look, I'll start." She said when his face remained expressionless.

"My name's Miwa." She held out her hand for him to shake. "Miwa Nakagawa."

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied. And she thought she had accomplished something when he grabbed her hand.

With her small hand almost entirely engulfed in his much bigger one, they gave each other a handshake. But it was by the way he held her hand a bit too tightly that she could tell that this was not going to go as she had hoped.

He smiled at her, another fake smile, and she smiled back, trying her best not to flinch under his tight grasp on her hand.

_This is sooo not going to work out._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think ;)<strong>


End file.
